vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dinner Party
Summary STEFAN TELLS ELENA ABOUT HIS DARKEST DAYS - tells about a dark time in his history and the surprising person whose influence changed everything. After getting the truth out of Luka, Jonas makes his feelings clear to and . Trying to catch Elijah off-guard, arranges a dinner party for him with , , and Andie (guest star Dawn Olivieri), but last-minute information throws Damon's plan into chaos. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Bryton James as Luka Martin * Randy J. Goodwin as Jonas Martin * Daniel Gillies as Elijah * David Anders as John Gilbert Guest Cast * Joe Knezevich as Johnathan Gilbert * Arielle Kebbel as Lexi * Dawn Olivieri as Andie Star Co-Starring * Daniel Thomas May as Thomas Fell * Kelly Finley as Honoria Fell * Carissa Capobianco as Girl#1 * Valee Gallant as Girl#2 Quotes Elena Gilbert: "I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mysitc Falls after the doppelganger bleeds to death." Elijah: "Stefan won't let you die." Elena: "No he won't; he'll feed me his blood to heal me then I'll kill myself and become a vampire just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before. Promise me that you won't harm anyone that I love even if they've harmed you." Elijah: "I`m sorry, Elena. I`m going to have to call your bluff." Elena: *stabs herself* Elijah: "NOOOO!" Elijah: "Yes, yes you can have your deal. Let me heal you." Elena: "Give me your word." Elijah: "I give you my word." Elena exits the house and headed to Elijah. He hugged her, but she stabbed him. ---- Lexi: "Because once you can hurt, you can love. Love Stefan, that's the point." ---- Elijah: "Alaric Saltzman. So you're one of those people on Elena's list of loved ones to protect" Alaric: "So is Jenna" Elijah: "You don't have to be jealous. I don't really pursue younger women. It's a joke, Ric, lighten up." Alaric: "Right" ---- Damon: "There's no such thing as a bad idea. Only poorly executed, awesome ones." ---- Elena: "He described you as a monster." Stefan: "That's what I was." ---- 'Stefan: '"Elena, you’ve agreed to sacrifice yourself to Klaus. To say that we have a difference of opinion is the understatement of the century." 'Elena: '"You would know." thumb|300px|right|Promothumb|300px|right|Sneak Peak Gallery Dp001.jpg|Jenna,Alaric and Elijah near Fell property Dp002.jpg|Elijah and Alaric talking about Jenna Dp003.jpg|Damon saw girl bitten by Stefan(1864) Dp004.jpg|Alaric and Damon talking about their friendship Dp005.jpg|Damon saw that Elijah's gone Dp006.jpg|Alaric Dp007.jpg|Jonas and Luka talking(it's deleted scene) Dp008.jpg|Stefan and Damon Dp009.jpg|Stefan and Damon talking Dp010.jpg|Elijah came to Jonas Dp011.jpg|Luka Dp012.jpg|Stefan(1864) Dp013.jpg|Stefan(1864) Dp014.jpg|BTS Image(1864) normal_VD215a_0199b.jpg|Lexi(1864) normal_VD215a_0174b.jpg|Lexi(1864) normal_VD215a_0141b.jpg|Lexi telling Stefan about good vampire parts normal_VD215a_0169b.jpg|Lexi and Stefan talking dinner party.jpg Soundtrack Cultural References *The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe - is a fantasy novel for children by C. S. Lewis. Trivia *Antagonist: Elijah *This episode had 3.07 million viewers in USA. *It is a flashback episode. *Tyler does not appear in this episode, the beginning of a 4-episode absence for his character exactly like Bonnie during season 1. *This is Caroline's first episode this season where she doesn't appear. Matt doesn't appear in this episode either. *John's claim about the white ash wood killing an Original proved to be correct, but only as long as the dagger stays in Elijah's heart there by being temporary. *Jonas takes Bonnie's powers in this episode. *Katherine finally escapes the tomb in this episode after being there for 8 episodes. *After hearing that Jules and Tyler left Damon says the "werewolf chapter" ended this is the name given to the episodes 8-14. * kills her first vampire in this episode. *Elijah meets Alaric in this episode. *Damon refers to the novel by C. S. Lewis. - The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. Category:Season 2 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes Category:Featured Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Elijah